Pirata!
by Criis.M
Summary: Su cabello estab ms largo de cómo lo recordaba, parecía más doradoque antes y junto con esos ojos color tormnta completab el cuadro de un pirataperfcto y seductor que no sólo se dedicab a robar tesoros, sino también elcorazón de las damas...
1. La Captura

Pirata

La Captura

El viento era recio agitaba el mar con sus constantes bamboleos. El barco seguía su curso con algo de dificultad entre las excitadas olas, pero él era un buen piloto, tomó el timón con fuerza mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo empapándolo. No importaba, tenía fama de temerario y en cierta manera lo era… Observó la costa de Port Royal y sonrió. Por fin…

Lily Luna Potter se encontraba en su ventana, siempre había disfrutado de las noches lluviosas, se acurrucó en su sillón con una cálida manta a observar el cielo en tormenta y las gotas de lluvia golpetear su ventana. Era tarde, calculaba la una de la madrugada, pero a ella no le importaba trasnocharse con tal que una buena lluvia la mantuviera entretenida. Observó el mar embravecido y juró ver un punto de luz proveniente del horizonte que avanzaba hacia la costa. Con el corazón en la garganta corrió hacia la mesita de noche y tomó el catalejo, abrió las puertas del balcón sin importarle que la lluvia la empapara apuntó y observó.

Lo sabía, era un barco. Un barco pirata.

Scorpius cerró los ojos sintiendo una sensación de victoria cuando escuchó aún a través de la lluvia el repiqueteo de las campanas de alerta, el pueblo ya estaba preparado, pero no lo suficiente, porque él con un puñado de sus hombres tocaron tierra y se dividieron, las órdenes eran sencillas: encontrar a Lily Luna Potter.

-¡Señor! – Scorpius se giró cuando su contramaestre lo llamó.

-Steves.

-¿Cómo es la chica?

-Una solterona vagabunda y ladrona, con los cabellos color sangre y cegatona, la conocerán porque tiene la tendencia de tropezarse con todo…

-¡Entendido señor! – y con paso ligero ingresó en el alboroto armado por los enloquecidos ciudadanos.

-…También la conocerás por ese bonito trasero que tiene…- gruñó muy a pesar suyo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy orgulloso de sus hombres, porque en menos de quince minutos habían arrasado con todas las pelirrojas del maldito puerto, pero ninguna de ellas era la que él buscaba, así que la tripulación las soltaban por ahí y regresaban a su labor de reclutar a las coloradas mientras Scorpius permanecía sentado como un rey esperando su entrega.

Quizás ustedes queridos lectores se pregunten: ¿Ajá Cris, todo lindo pero y los soldados? Y yo he de aconsejarles que no se preocupen por esas nimiedades, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ellos se encontraban lo suficientemente dormidos como para actuar! Scorpius no era cualquier pirata, era uno muy inteligente a su corta edad, admirado por los siete mares. Por lo tanto, con la ayuda de algunos ciudadanos amigos suyos realizaron un plan maligno para dormir a los soldados que se hallaban tranquilamente en las celdas de su cuartel ignorando todo el alboroto que el recién llegado pirata estaba armando.

Al cabo de una hora supo que aquello no iría a ningún lado, esa pelirroja que él buscaba no era nada tonta. Y como decía el viejo refrán: Si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo. Así que ordenando a sus torpes marineros que se detuvieran, partió solo en busca de su pequeña ladronzuela.

Encontró la primera taberna del pueblucho e ingresó, su interior estaba vacío, pero a él le gustaba pensar que no había que juzgar un libro por su portada, así que con pasos sordos ingresó en el lugar. Encontró a varios borrachos dormidos pero ninguno de ellos tenía ese olor en particular que era una mezcla de lirios y limón, no, ahí no estaba… Pero entonces aguzó el oído y justo cuando estaba por salir del apestoso sitio escuchó un paso, lo suficientemente corto pero audible como para que él sospechara, así que en un movimiento rápido sacó su espada y apuntó al sujeto que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

Casi sonrió, sólo casi. El sujeto tenía las manos encima de la cabeza y entre ellas se encontraba una botella lista para ser estampada en sus cabellos rubios. Gracias a los mares por su rapidez y también por su espada cuya punta reposaba en la clavícula de su atacante.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras le arrebataba la botella de la mano al atacante, que estaba vestido como un chico cualquiera, pero recuerden queridos lectores que no todo lo que brilla es oro, por lo tanto, se acercó un poco y le quitó el sombrero al "chico", suspiró cuando vió caer una cascada de risos pelirrojos sobre la espalda femenina, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los furiosos ojos mar de la pelirroja buscada.

-Lily Luna Potter…- dijo en modo de saludo – que gusto volver a verte.

¡Maldita sea! Maldito el cielo, maldito la tierra, maldito, maldito, maldito. No se asombre lector, a nuestra pelirroja no se le dan bien las buenas palabras.

Allí estaba él, con sus ojos grises mirándola de manera triunfal. ¿Tan predecible era?

-De tantos lugares…- comenzó Scorpius con voz ronca -… para esconderte, ¿Por qué demonios escogiste el más fácil?

-Porque soy estúpida y no vi que éste era Burton´s Jonhs, pensé que era Cadullac…- admitió con amargura. Scorpius soltó una risita varonil y ella apretó los dientes.

-¿Olvidaste los lentes otra vez? - ¡Como odiaba ser una cegatona! – pero esta vez me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Ya no volverás a escapar de mi pequeña suicida, vuelves a casa… - Scorpius en un rápido y brusco movimiento la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él, sacó una cuerda que Lily no había visto antes, la ató como si fuera un perrito para luego sacarla de la taberna y arrastrarla hacia el puerto donde los marineros recibieron a su jefe con vítores y gritos haciéndola sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

Lily se encontró sentada en el castillo de popa, amarrada cruelmente contra una silla. Al frente suyo se encontraba Scorpius, sentado con los codos apoyado en las rodillas, ambas manos tapándole la boca y sus ojos grises clavados en ella.

Lily tenía tres años sin verlo, pudo notar que Scorpius estaba cambiado, no era el mismo chico que había abandonado en Escocia hacía cinco años atrás. Ahora era un hombre, un hombre peligroso, influyente y atractivo que la quería ver sufrir. Se estremeció en su asiento cuando sintió que el barco estaba zarpando, pronto se encontrarían en mar abierto y allí no iba a tener ninguna escapatoria.

-No lo intentes colorada…- Lily tragó saliva al escuchar ese apodo, así era como Scorpius la llamaba en sus años más jóvenes, cuando era un chico torpe y lleno de granos colado hasta los huesos por ella. – no voy a soltarte hasta que estemos en alta mar, no pretendo dejarte escapar, no esta vez…- su voz se escuchaba fuerte y decidida, los recuerdos de la antigua voz de Scorpius golpearon de pronto a la pelirroja y decidió que la pubertad lo había transformado en otro hombre.

Los minutos transcurrían y Scorpius seguí allí, sentado observándola como si fuera la cosa más interesante jamás vista. Ella lo miraba de vuelta, decidida a no amedrentarse por ese pavoneo que él le estaba haciendo, demostrándole que ya no era el mismo chiquillo estúpido que ella había dejado en el altar hacía cinco años atrás. Tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. Hacía tres años ellos se habían encontrado por casualidad en el castillo de Windsor, cuando ella estaba a punto de robar uno de los diamantes más hermosos del mundo, él se entrometió en al asunto con su estúpida furia y le impidió hacerlo, obviamente estuvo a nada de llevársela de vuelta a casa, pero ella fue lo suficientemente astuta como para escapársele, aquella vez, el destino había jugado a su favor, ahora… no podía decir lo mismo.

Scorpius le sacaba fácilmente dos cabezas, su cuerpo atlético había dejado atrás el pálido y triste capullo enclenque de tiempo atrás. Ahora era puro músculo donde se le tocara, su piel antes pálida estaba levemente bronceada por el sol, sus manos eran fuertes, experimentadas y callosas, su rostro, antes llenos de granos y marcas ahora estaba liso, como si fuese una estatua esculpida con el mejor mármol, tenía la sombra de la barba de día y eso le daba un aspecto salvaje y amedrentador. Su cabello estaba más largo de cómo lo recordaba, parecía más dorado que antes y junto con esos ojos color tormenta completaba el cuadro de un pirata perfecto y seductor que no sólo se dedicaba a robar el tesoro de los ingleses, sino también el de las damiselas en peligro…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¿¡Qué rayos es esto! Jajaja… Créanme, ni yo lo sé. Solo puedo decirles que desde hace varios días he querido escribir algo de los piratas, y hoy estaba en la cocina con mi madre y estaban pasando el cofre de la muerte y mientras veía a nuestro querido Jack, más ganas tenía de escribir algo piratongo. Y pues decidida me senté e hice esto. Sé que es un One shot, o bueno, un Two Shots o quizás un Four Shot… No tengo ni idea!.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno díganme que tal. **

**¿Desean seguir leyendo las aventuras de Scorpius pirata y su rebelde pelirroja? ¡Sólo tienes que darle en el botón Rewie! Es gratis!u.u**

**Besos, Cris. **


	2. Encarcelada

**Pirata**

**Capítulo 2**

**Encarcelada**

¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Lily ya estaba mareada y tenía una sed terrible, pero prefería morirse de sed antes de pedirle algo precisamente a él.

Scorpius se puso en pie, la elegancia que despedía la asombró, así que se preguntó si estaba sobreactuando un poco su papel de pirata degenerado. Suspiró. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría aquello?

Él se acercó al bar y se sirvió un vaso de wisky, Lily aspiró el aroma que le trajo tantos recuerdos con placer. Scorpius tomó el elixir pensativo mientras se paseaba por la estancia decorada a la antigua con muebles de cuero, baúles y otros instrumentos de navegación. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la amplia ventana. La tormenta había cesado y la luna llena brillaba libremente en el cielo, bañando a Scorpius con su cálido resplandor.

-Al parecer no has cambiado nada en todos estos años.

-Si pretendías que me echara a tus pies como una moza en busca de su príncipe azul, lamento desilusionarte, haberme encontrado contigo no es precisamente lo que estaba buscando. – Scropius se giró con una sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de sus labios sonrosados. Se acercó a ella y la estudió de cerca.

-Estás algo regordeta...- se burló dándole un suave pellizco a su mejilla, la pelirroja alejó el rostro furiosa.

-¿Qué diantres quieres Malfoy?- Lily se sorprendió al escuchar su tosco acento escocés escapársele, se mordió los labios con fuerza y pretendió disimular la situación, sin embargo Scorpius no era tan tonto, lo había escuchado perfectamente porque mostró un amplia y cegadora sonrisa. Él volvió a acomodarse en la silla mirándola claramente divertido, cosa que la hacía enfadarse aún más.

-Tu padre me dijo que sería difícil encontrarte, y créeme, ha sido difícil, te he buscado durante cinco malditos años, y hace algunos meses finalmente uno de mis espías logró encontrarte. No podía creer mi buena suerte y zarpé inmediatamente sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo. Y ahora estás aquí, delante de mí.

Lily soltó una carcajada y lo miró con lástima.

-¡Qué lindo Malfoy! Recorriendo el mundo para encontrar a esta escurridiza amiga del pasado. Parece que por más que te has esforzado aún no logras olvidarme. ¿No es así? – él no pareció ofendido, sino todo lo contrario, sonrió perezosamente mientras Lily se retorcía por dentro de rabia.

-Te equivocas. No siento nada por ti.- indicó con voz calmada.

-Tienes razón, imagino que solo estuviste cinco años buscándome porque estabas aburrido. – el sarcasmo de la chica hizo sonreír al pirata que la miraba con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción, aunque Lily no sabía qué clase de emoción era exactamente, no sabía leer a este nuevo Scorpius.

-Quizás tienes razón, si tengo sentimientos por ti. – Lily encogió el hombro izquierdo.

-Eso es más que obvio.

-Te odio, te desprecio con todo mí ser. No sólo me humillaste al frente de todo el pueblo y de mi familia, sino que heriste mi orgullo, y si te estuve buscando todo este tiempo pequeña desgraciada es porque quiero que sufras.- sus ojos ya no estaban tranquilos como antes, se habían transformado en una capa de frialdad y odio que la habían dejado sin palabras – con grandes zancadas, Scorpius se inclinó a la altura de la chica apoyando sus manos en los apoyabrazos. Lily sintió el perfume a libertad que emanaba Scorpius y se sintió embriagada por él. Los ojos del rubio martilleaban los suyos con un fuerte sentimiento. –…quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo sufrí ese condenado día en que casi fuiste mi esposa. Regresaremos a Escocia, le demostraré a todos que no eres tan ágil después de todo, porque te tengo, eres mía y por más que trates de escapar no lo harás. Yo me encargaré de ello. - Y con un brusco movimiento, alzó la silla en vilo y salió de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo rematado idiota! – gritó la chica forcejeando inútilmente. Los marineros se quedaron de piedra al ver al capitán transportar a la chica en la silla hacia los sucios calabozos. Lily gritaba y luchaba en vano, Scorpius la ignoraba y nadie era tan suicida como para acudir en su ayuda.

Finalmente, llegaron a las mazmorras, Scorpius caminó hasta el fin del pasillo dirigiéndose a una celda mínima en dónde difícilmente cabían dos personas y la lanzó al piso sin clemencia. Lily cayó de espaldas al suelo en una incómoda posición gritando improperios a toda voz.

Verla allí, tirada en un sucio calabozo, atada en una silla e impotente fue el cielo. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su cuerpo llenándolo de una infinita paz. Ella se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba tratando de liberarse, pero no podría, las cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas. Caminó hacia el rostro de la chica y se inclinó hacia ella, la tomó con fuerza del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

El rostro de Lily estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor por todo el forcejeo que había realizado, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración agitada. Su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por el suelo y él no la pudo encontrar más hermosa, aún cuando la ferocidad de su rostro iba dirigida hacia él.

-¿Sientes?...- inquirió con placer - ¡Ah! – suspiró – es reconfortante, no encuentro palabras para describir esta sensación…- Lily encontró acciones para describirla, porque sin esperar demasiado lo escupió en la mejilla. Scorpius soltó una risita la tomó fuertemente de las mejillas, se acercó a ella y la besó. No fue un beso casto, tampoco fue dulce ni mucho menos considerado. Fue un beso salvaje, una clara demostración del dominio que él ejercía sobre ella ahora. Lily se estremecía, pero él la tenía bien sujeta, así que continuó invadiendo su boca con rudeza, capturó su labio inferior y lo mordió con más fuerza de la necesitada, observó con placer el pequeño hilito de sangre.

-Maldito. ¡Mil veces maldito! – rugió la chica, Scorpius se puso en pie, observándola por última vez y asegurándose de que nunca olvidaría ese día ni mucho menos esa escena.

-Espero que la estancia sea de tu agrado colorada. La diseñé perfectamente para ti. Después de todo, mierda es feliz con mierda. Disfrútala, le estás robando la virginidad…- y picándole un ojo, salió de la celda cerrándola con llave para después irse de allí silbando de muy buen humor, dejándola sola con la oscuridad, el olor a mierda y el espacio reducido. No tuvo más remedio que echarse a llorar.

Sí, después de todo nuestra pelirroja no es tan fría.

Algo cruel no creen… Supongo que los hombres son algo delicados con esa cuestión del orgullo, y no es para menos. Es decir, la pelirroja lo había dejado en el altar a los 19 años del chico, declarando a toda voz en plena iglesia al frente de todos los invitados que nunca se casaría como alguien tan inútil como él, y por si fuera poco, se llevó todos los regalos de compromiso que él le había dado. Los hermosos vestidos de seda francesa, los collares de perlas, los abanicos traídos de España, las pinturas, los libros… ¡Todo! Y después de ese terrible día en la iglesia, la chica desapareció dejándolo como la burla del pueblo. Fue entonces cuando juró que se vengaría de ella. ¡Oh sí que lo haría! Y no sólo eso, disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Subió a cubierta y observó en el horizonte que el sol estaba saliendo. La tripulación lo miraba con evidente interés en saber qué rayos iba a pasar ahora con la chica. Él subió las escaleras y alcanzó el timón, Logan, el conductor se hizo a un lado para que el capitán dirigiera la nave, sabía que eso lo relajaba.

Steves se acercó algo temeroso, conocía muy bien a su señor para saber que no estaba tan relajado como aparentaba.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Deduzco por los insultos de la chica que se alegra de volver a verlo. – Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Su alegría fue tal que como muestra de agradecimiento me escupió.- Steves soltó una risita.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará nuestra invitada en el cuarto de huéspedes?

-El suficiente como para que piense que se va a morir allí. – gruñó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

-Imagino que no le ha dado la noticia de su padre…

-No, ni una sola palabra. Quiero que sienta que todo va de mal en peor.

-Muy bien…- asintió Steves. – Sólo recuerde capitán que estos juegos son algo peligrosos. Ya sabe lo que dice el refrán, no juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar.

-Lo sé, también sé que el agua es capaz de apagar a la más furiosa llamarada, y por si no te has dado cuenta, nos encontramos en pleno océano…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Chicas! Feliz día, ya está listo el capitulo dos, espero que les haya gustado. Como dije al principio no sé como saldrá esta historia porque no tengo un plan específico, sólo sé que Lily será una arpía! Jajaja… Y Scorp, será Scorp!^^ **

**Decidí hacerlos escoceses y bueno, no sé qué demonios haré después. Sólo puedo decirles que me gusta Escocia!U_U **

**La idea de una Lily no con una figura convencional o moderna la saqué ésta vez con razones fundamentadas. Dicen que las mujeres escocesas eran robustas y fuertes, por lo tanto no podía hacer a Lily como una delicada flor inglesa (que era mi idea principal). De todos modos si tienen dudas vean Cómo entrenar a tu dragón!x-D Jajajaja, me encantó la peli y los libros también!^^**

**¡Un beso chicas y gracias por leerme! ¡Son tan bellas! Y para las que quieran el mapa de la fuente de la juventud, sólo deben darle al botón de review, y con gusto se los mandaré!:D**

**Att: Criis**


End file.
